A wide variety of service providers, such as cable providers and satellite providers, provide broadband communications services, such as television services, to customers. Additionally, many customers utilize digital video recording (“DVR”) devices to record live broadcast content for subsequent viewing. These DVR devices are typically dedicated devices that are situated within a customer's home, and the DVR devices allow users to schedule programming content for recording. However, the hardware resources of the DVR devices are limited. Accordingly, a customer is only allowed to record a certain volume of content utilizing the DVR devices. Additionally, the number of simultaneous recordings that may be accomplished is limited. For example, a typical DVR device may only be capable of recording one or a few television shows at a time Accordingly, improved systems, methods, and apparatus for facilitating the recording of broadband content are desirable.